This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. With the excitement of the scientific landscape, in such areas as genomics, regenerative medicine, aging and the mind, there has never been a more favorable time to harness the opportunity to re-engineer a center, accelerate discoveries and foster education which will improve health. Scripps has responded to this backdrop and charge with a creative infrastructure that is intended to achieve transformation employing innovative strategies to hybridize the basic and clinical programs and unprecedented institutional commitments. The Scripps Translational Science Institute (STSI) will emphasize three dimensions of translation: (1) traditional , bench to bedside, (2) bedside to bench and back to bedside, and (3) bedside to the community and practice of medicine. STSI exploits the excitement of today's scientific advances to catapult tomorrow's preventions,. betterment of health, and the training of the future leaders of academic medicine. The vision of our program provides the appropriate amalgam of "integration and innovation," and the remarkable opportunity to capitalize on particular strengths at The Scripps Research Institute (TSRI), the largest biomedical research institute in the United States, and partnering institutions and faculty that have led to the development of 4 over-arching goals of the STSI (the 4 Ts").(1) Ignite the spirit of discovery of highlyrcharged interdisciplinary research, coupling translational, clinical and community-based investigation'(2) Inspire trainees . and young faculty through innovative curriculum and learning experiences, promoting not only scientific productivity but dedicated translational research and education career paths;(3) Integrate the efforts at TSRI and Scripps Health and partnering institutions in the community by building on existing programs, in the pursuit I of unprecedented engagement of the population of San Diego;and (4) Infrastructure and informatics buildup to ': potentiate and accelerate the ambitious needs of the program. Parallel to the outstanding NCRR and overall | NIH support to Scripps, the Scripps Health system has provided a massive, unprecedented investment that fully | certifies its priority and willingness to take on risk to promote heightened academic transformation. Building j upon and establishing genuine, specific collaborations with leading translational science investigators in a 0.5 mile hub on N, Torrey Pines Rd has greatly enriched the academic capabilities for STSI's success. Furthermore, collaborations with a large subset of the 550 life science companies in San Diego provide an , extraordinary advantage for accessing innovative technology and catalyzing patient benefit[unreadable]San Diego's rich life science has truly been galvanized by STSI. By virtue of the re-engineered infrastructure and enhanced plasticity, STSI is perfectly poised to access the very large and diverse San Diego population through its dominant health care system and well established community education and research programs that have consistently focused on under-represented minorities. STSI will have a substantive impact on improving medicine and training physician-investigator leaders for the future.